The Burn
by Unfortunate screwball
Summary: Just a Short story of Mai and Ty Lee Rated T just to be safe


Thank Meg for the picture of 'The Refugees' So yeah on with it. Mai x Ty lee  
A burn on the outside may heal, but the one inside can remain open and exposed to bleed.

The Burn

Rain hit the roof of the fire nation; many had gone inside for protection. A girl of nineteen wandered through the streets. She had nothing but a black cloak for protection from the onslaught. The girl was known as Mai one of Azula's old henchmen... That is if you could call her that. It had been some time after Azula's death and with it the fire nations only chance to concord the world. With it the disperse of the three 'friends,' Mai was now alone her hair once held up in two buns was now only one. Some strands hung down covering her shoulders, they were there to mostly cover her neck. If she'd ever taken off the cloak one would note a red mark, she hated it with vengeance. This forced her to cover herself up more, unlike that of the old days when she had her high neck color. Just for looks, she had the cloak thickly raped around her neck hiding it from sight.

She stopped placing a hand on her neck, it was bothering her again. It always did, ever since that day, it may have healed over but the burn was big and hideous. She still didn't know how she lived through it, all she knew was that she had. She hunched her shoulders, walking on she was going to stay at the inn again. She had tried to go home but her family was frightened of her. It didn't help that when they saw the 'mark' her mother screamed bloody murder. In the end she ran away not wanting them to cry anymore than they already had.

She heard someone running, (why run you'll only get rained on as much as anyone else) she thought to herself darkly. Suddenly she was hit from behind by a heavy weight. "What the!?" her head turned quickly, why the hell would anyone run in to her? She first noted the light brown hair since it was closest. The top of the girl's head only came up to about her chin she also noted the pony tail. She yelled the first thing that came to her mind "Watch where you're going!" the girl pulled back it was Ty lee. She yelled with excitement "Mai!" she hugged her tightly, Mai's arms still hung at her sides she only bought them up for a moment when Ty lee moved away.

Mai's hands rested on Ty lee's forearms, she saw the girl was dressed a raged top the only covered her chest. And the slacks from way back when they were with Azula, she noticed slide her hand up Ty lee's arm noting goose bumps. Ty lee pulled her right arm out of Mai's touch, Mai looked to see a very big scar. She had a burn too… Mai's eyes drifted away for a moment, Ty lee always considered her to be a friend. And not a play toy like Azula, she lifted her hands doing what she would only state as moronic. She took her cloak off and put it over Ty lee's shoulders. "Come on let's get out of the rain." Ty lee nodded and followed Mai to the Inn where she was staying at.

Mai saw the glances at her and Ty lee, but ignored them she pulled out the key's to her room when she saw 'the love birds' from next door walk in. (Dam) she cursed herself those two would be up all night doing as she called it 'the nasty.' She opened the door, once in she closed the door behind them. Ty lee smiled "I've been looking for you everywhere." Her voice chirpy Mai sat down on the floor, "Why? Everyone thinks I'm dead." Her voice was colder then she had meant it to be. Ty lee's voice cracked "I couldn't think that! I had to find you! I mean you're my friend." The last bit had been whispered. Mai lowered her eyes a little feeling bad. She hadn't looked at all for Ty lee, she'd only wanted to go home and once she realized no one wanted her she didn't care. Ty lee removed the cloak and took a seat on the floor next to Mai.

Ty lee sighed slightly, Mai stood up "Would you like some tea?" she asked "Yes please." Ty lee said in a low tone. Mai scooped up the cloak as she walked by it, she threw it around her neck. Moments later she handed Ty lee her tea, she could hear banging next door the 'love birds' where starting. "Are you staying anywhere?" Mai asked gently, honestly she wanted to leave there. She didn't want to hear their moaning and screaming in the night, it made her sick. Ty lee shock her head "I was going to look for a place after I found you." She stated, Mai cursed under her breath. That meant they were stuck in this horrible place with those sex addicts next door. A loud thump was herd making Ty lee jump "What was that??" her voice full of fear, Mai turned her head towards the wall, "Don't worry it's just them…" she said in a low tone, Ty lee looked at her "Them?" She asked, she actually afraid "The love birds…" Mai stated "Oh…" Ty lee said she looked at the wall. Another loud thud this time there was a moan "What are they doing?" she asked innocently, Mai shut her eyes "Nasty…. Things." She said in a dull tone she was starting to feel sick. She was half grateful for not eating dinner; Ty lee turned her attention back to Mai.

"Can… I stay here tonight?" she asked quietly, Mai looked up thinking (… There are two people going at it next door and she wants to stay right here next to that blasted noise…) she let out a low sigh "Only if you want to…" (Great) she thought that meant no sleep for her. A little later, Mai lay on her side facing away from Ty lee they had to share the bed roll since it was out of the blue that Ty lee wanted to stay.

Mai sat awake staring at the wall, the love birds were still going at it. "Are you still awake?" Ty lee asked loud enough for Mai to hear. "Yes…" she said bringing a hand up to her head, Ty lee turned so she was facing Mai's back. She grabbed Mai's back like that of a small child. "Do you think they'll ever stop?" she asked in a hushed whisper, Mai closed her eyes she gave a simple answer "Not until the moon leaves the window." She could feel Ty lee turn over, Mai knew the girl was looking for the window. "Mai…" she said, (here it comes) she though "Yes?" she asked, "Did you ever kiss Zuko?" she asked, Mai blinked that was truly out of the blue.

"No." she said. A moment of their silence which was only to be filled by a loud moan, "Did you ever kiss the 'cute' boy?" Mai asked. "No…" Ty lee said in a sigh, "He married that stupid wind girlie." Mai moved a little stretching her neck trying to get the crook she felt out. "Aw." She muttered as she felt it pop, Ty lee rolled over and hugged Mai like a pillow. "I have to admit I missed us being like this." She whispered "You mean me being your pillow at night?" Mai asked sarcastically Ty lee hugged tighter "No… I miss being with friends with you and talking to you." She said honestly, Mai closed her eyes tightly she slide her hand up to gently rest on Ty lee's. "So… did I…." she said she could feel a tear slide down her face. It was silent actually silent, Mai sat up a little Ty lee felt her movement she hugged tighter.

Mai stopped "Ty lee loosen up I can't breathe…" she said in a low tone, Ty lee pressed her head in to Mai's back. She was crying actually crying, and hard for that matter "Don't leave me…" she said Mai turned as best as she could in that tight embrace. "I… I won't." she said she was now looking at Ty lee out of the corner of her eye. "P…P…Promise?" she said and the hiccupped Mai let out a sigh "I… Promise…." She said gently. Ty lee finally loosened up her grip this allowed Mai to roll over. "It's ok…" said Mai in a low voice, Ty lee's hands griped her back not wanting to let go. Her head was lowered as she cried, Mai finally allowed herself to hug Ty lee. Ty lee put her head on to Mai's shoulder as she continued to cry Mai started to stroke her hair. Why was Ty lee crying and hugging her? She wondered this was so out of the blue for her she didn't understand. But felt that she should react to her because if she didn't she'd feel worse later. Ty lee pulled her head up slightly noticing the aquarelle thick cloak around Mai's neck.

She placed a hand on it, "Don't…" Mai said in a low tone that sent vibrations into Ty lee. "How can you breathe?" she asked if she had that around her neck she'd feel like she was being suffocated. Mai only blinked "I don't know…" she said Ty lee pulled her hands away from Mai and touched her arm where the burn was. "I covered it up but it felt too weird." Her fingers ran lightly over it. She was the only one that touched the burn she looked at Mai, who was just watching. Mai pulled her hands from Ty lee's small waist she touch the spot on her neck "I feel ugly… I don't want anyone to see it… or touch it." Ty lee gently slid her hand up to her bare shoulder Mai averted her eyes.

She thought about rolling over again so Ty lee wouldn't have the urge to pull at the cloak again. But was stopped when Ty lee's hand took hers, Ty lee placed Mai's palm on to the exposed burn. "I don't let anyone touch it either…" Mai gently moved her thumb over the scar, why? Why her and why now? Of all the people why? Mai asked herself she was so distracted she didn't feel the cloak being loosened from her neck. That is until she felt cold air hit it was replaced quickly with a light touch her eyes shot up. Ty lee's hand was resting on her neck, this was frightening. As she called her scar, 'It' had been exposed and now as being touched on top of it.

Mai pulled her hand off of Ty lee's arm quickly snatching Ty lee's hand, she rolled on top of Ty lee pinning her hand. She'd meant to meanly toss it away but out of instance fear she'd pinned Ty lee. Ty lee blinked in pure shock, pinned under Mai's weight she didn't move. Mai breathed heavily than released Ty lee and put both hands up to her neck. "Don't look at it." She said harshly. Ty lee didn't speak as Mai rolled out of the bed; she found the cloak and sat away from her. Ty lee sat up letting the sheet slide exposing her ragged top, "I know it's hideous!" Mai whispered harshly, her hands up around her neck. Ty lee couldn't help but watch Mai, she was so jaded by Azula that she couldn't even let her try and help.

Mai feared everyone for one reason, she felt that they sought out to expose what weakness she had and use them to torture her with. In her mind everyone was Azula, Ty lee crawled over to Mai "It isn't hideous Mai… Please don't be afraid." Ty lee paused for a moment "Please?" she asked again more quietly she gently remover her hands along with the cloak. "We're really two of a kind you know…" she said with a smile Mai somewhat looked at her "We both have burns." Mai nodded "Yes… Yes we do."  
_The end_


End file.
